In the electronic apparatus art of a smartphone, a digital still camera, and the like, ultraviolet curable resin is widely used for laminate adhesion of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, a touch panel having a touch sensor, a transparent protection plate for protecting them, or the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic apparatus using ultraviolet curable resin for bonding a display panel and a touch panel. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a display module using ultraviolet curable resin for bonding a touch panel and a transparent protection plate.